In Control
by EternalChi
Summary: Welcome to my life. I got a overprotected father, two friends (which one is a totally airhead), guys fawning over me, enemies that want me because I'm unique, and school work on top of that. Oh yeah, I do have the power to drain mutant powers and energies. Yup, my life is going to be wonderful...so when can I get off this crazy train? concept off of X-Men. PB/MP/JC, GK/RO, MO/JH
1. Chapter 1

**_Author's Note: New Story! Yay! I had this in my computer for nearly a year and I think it's time to share it._**

**_I did not own any characters or WWE...wish I could have own a few, but I guess my things will have to do the trick._**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**In Control  
Chapter 1**

_The world can be a cruel place, but the truth is that it doesn't have to be; even you know what to do. You just need to know where you stand and just stay there. You don't need to make a big scene just to make your place in this world. Our world is always going to be full of good and evil. You either stand on the side of good or the side of evil, it is up to you. Where do I stand? Well, I stand where I want to and just go by life the best I can. People can judge me, but I don't have to impress them to keep them happy. I just have to be myself to let people know that this is me. If they don't like me for me, it's their loss. I'm not here to win any popularity contest; you can leave that in high school. I just living life to the fullest and nobody will tell me otherwise. _

* * *

"Melina?" I heard my name being called, as I put my jacket on. I turned my head to see my father, well not really my real father yet he is a father figure to me, Marc, standing at the doorway of his bedroom. "Where are you going, Sweetie?" His green eyes stared at me, while I pushed some of my blonde highlights out of my chocolate brown eyes.

"Just going down to Starbucks to get me a coffee, since we are out of coffee here," I told him, pointing to the open cabinets. Usually we do have coffee in the home, but we just been too busy to stock up. Hello high school student here and a teacher at a local school, not mine thank goodness, that doesn't really give us the time to run to the store to get things that helps us to survive this world. "I think I saw a spider in the cabinet, do you think you can kill it?" He just shook his head at me, rubbing the hair on his chin.

"Go to the store and get some real coffee for me, you know I don't like that Starbucks crap," he replied, getting his wallet from his room. He returned in about a minute, while I was getting my black Converse on, and hand me some money to get our best friend, coffee.

"I will Papa; I know what coffee will wake you up." I gave him a smile, putting the money in my black jeans pocket.

"Remember Melina, do…"

"Papa, I know. You always warned me and I know well enough," I reminded him, blowing him a kiss and giving a wink. "I will be back in about thirty minutes with coffee for my tummy and the cabinet." I exited our little apartment and head down to the streets.

* * *

Opening the door to the apartment complex, the sound of horns honks, people talking, children laughing, and bird singing hit me like a ton of brick. Did I mention I'm not a morning person, until I have my coffee in my system? I put my white hoodie over my ebony wavy-curly hair and walked down the three steps to hit the public sideway. My lucky Converse, yes there are lucky to me so there, hit the pavement, as I began my journey to the local grocery store that was three blocks away. Glancing around my surroundings ever so often, seeing what my neighborhood looks like while growing up here all my life. Building looks ready to crumble down with a touch, the grass wasn't really green, but it did have a tint, trash was everywhere that you think nobody have ever heard of go green, children playing in the dirt lots as their playground, and people around every corner selling anything just to make cash. I know the feeling, I use to have a lemonade stand making cash, until a car crash into it, but not me near it, it happened at night. You can say it, I live in the ghetto of town, where nobody with status would dare to step foot on the border between the ghetto and normal status, unless it was for votes I suppose, but then again I can't vote yet.

* * *

I was about to turn the corner, when a blast of fire came out of the alley, blocking my path to the store and Starbucks. Now my morning is official ruined if I can't get my coffee before 8. Shielding my eyes from the fire, I can hear struggling going on in the alley. People were screaming and running from the flames, as I stood there feeling the heat coming towards my body. Luckily, thanks to my lucky shoes, the flames finally went down and I uncovered my eyes. Before I could take a step back or even blink, I felt myself flying across the street. Now I know that I can't fly, as I brace myself for impact. I could hit the walls crashing around me, yet for some reason I didn't feel the bricks or even wood. Finally I hit the ground with a thump, bumping my head on the ground. I had my eyes closed the whole time, as I opened one to see that I went through about two buildings. Now both my eyes were open wide to see the amazement of the building. That wasn't a good idea for me, as my head was hurting me. Great, first I couldn't get my coffee and now I have a headache that will grow to the size of California, maybe I need to get a new pair of lucky shoes. I was trying to move up, but I was being held down. I looked down at my waist to see two arms wrapped around my waist like a belt. I lift my head up to make out green eyes like my father, staring down at me. I tried to focus to see just the one person, yet right now I believe that he is a triplet for all I care at this moment. I can make out blonde, green, blue and purple hair…did I really see it right? That many colors in a hair? I blink to shake my sudden headache, but it's not working, as I felt the guy releasing me. Then a voice yelled out in the air, while I listened.

"Get your ass over here, Hardy!" The multi-color man got up and ran back to the alley, through the two building, well actually he was limping back. He didn't check on me to see if I was fine, I can see that he isn't really a gentleman, jerk.

* * *

I finally got back to my feet after being on the ground for a few minutes. I stumbled my way out of the buildings and turning back to see the damage.

"Whoa, Papa wouldn't like me coming back to him in a million pieces," I spoke, seeing if I actually went through the wall without Skittles, yeah Skittles because of the hair; I would be a human puzzle. I made sure that my hoodie kept my face covered. I really didn't want anyone who was that person who went through two buildings. I don't need it to get back to my father. I slowly walked to the alley, because I was curious about the noise. Plus Skittles ran that way and I want to know who he was. I poke my head around the corner to see what was happening.

* * *

Four people, one that is the guy known as Hardy, were fighting. One guy was covering in what it looks snake scales. He appeared to have super strength, as he threw a dumpster at a guy that was white as a ghost and I do believe white, though it's funny to see how bright his hair is compare to his skin. Hardy, but I like Skittles better was actually flying above them, shooting rays out of his hands. Really, he can fly and shoot rays, but he can't even check to see if I was alive. The last guy had agility like a cat, well close to a cat. He was teleporting in and out, using martial arts against the guy that really needs a tan. I was just amazed by their abilities that I didn't notice that the snowman saw me.

"So a lass wants to play?" he spoke with a thick Irish. His hands turned into ices and shot an ice beam towards me. I didn't have time to react, as I felt two arms around my waist. I saw that it was teleport guy, as he gave me a quick wink. I felt myself moved, as we were on the other side of the alley. He teleport us away to let the ice beam hit the trashcan.

"You shouldn't be around here," he spoke, releasing me, "Get out of here, before you get hurt." Oh great I love to hear that I'm just weak and blah, blah, blah, well maybe it's time to show these boys what girls can do, well at least me. I gently lay two fingers against his skin on his hand. I gave him a wink, as his hazel eyes rolled in the back of his head and he dropped to the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Thanks for letting me zap you," I told him, but he can't hear me, as he was sleeping like a baby. I looked to see the other two of his friends were still fighting with the Frosty the Snowman. I better end this, before it gets out of hand and the authorities get involved. I used his teleportation power to get over to Frosty. I appeared in front of him with a smile on my face and my hands ready to "borrow" his powers.

"You are one of them?" he asked, as I just put my fingers on his bare arm.

"I'm me and that is all you have to know," I answered him. Frosty groaned, as he fell back, hitting the pavement with a thump. "Now that has to hurt." I felt a hand on my shoulder, as I tense up. Thinking that whoever was going to take my hoodie off, I turn fast, closing my eyes and letting the ices come out of my hands, blasting whoever touch me.

* * *

"Damn it!" yelled someone, as I opened one eye to see it was Skittles frozen from chest down against the wall. He tried to move, but it was solid ice. "You could have warned me or something!" You deserve it for leaving me, without checking on me. He struggled against the ice, as he looked at the snake guy, really he is a snake with the yellow slit eyes and I think I see a rattler tail on him, but I dare not to check out his ass in case he bites. "Orton, help me out of here." The snake man known as Orton shed his skin and appeared normal looking…oh what am I saying he is hot! Okay all three guys are hot, what can I say I'm a girl who is boy crazy. Orton looked at Skittles with his steel blue eyes and smirked.

"You shouldn't have scared her, and then you wouldn't be in the mess. I'm going to let you chill there for a bit," he told Hardy, turning his head to look at me. I kept my eyes locked on my dirty Converse now, as I didn't want them to look at me.

"So you are one of us I see?" he spoke to me, as I didn't reply to him. I hate went people try to judge you for powers, looks, or even fashion sense. "You have something really unique. You have powers like my friend, Punk and Sheamus." Well, duh, I just "borrowed" their powers you know.

"Sheamus?" I spoke quietly to him, but I didn't look up at him. I'm hoping that name belong to Frosty because if it is Skittles, he is in for a few laughs.

"The guy with the skin color of Casper, the Friendly Ghost." He pointed to the body of Frosty. I believe I will stick with Frosty thank you; he doesn't look like a Sheamus to me. "You are pretty brave to handle him, yet I never seen him fall that fast." I decided that it was time for me to split. I didn't really want to explain myself to anyone right now. All I wanted was coffee, which I still have to get but this isn't the time to think of coffee. I just use my powers in public and in front of others that have powers too. If you didn't put two and two together, yes there are mutants in this world and people do judge us as freaks or odd individuals, but I'm just me no matter what. Orton saw me shifting my feet to leave, as he placed his hand on my jacket sleeves. I tried to get away, but he pulled me towards him. The reason he is stronger than me and that is his normal strength, I think.

"I do have a few questions for you," he started. Ugh, no I'm not answering any questions, because I need my attorney with me or at least my father.

"Sorry," I told him, placing my fingers on his hand. I took his snake like powers, as he dropped on the ground. Skittles looked at Orton, to Punk, to Sheamus, back to Orton and finally at me.

"You drain his power and energy?" I didn't answer him, turning myself away from Skittles. "Hey I'm talking to you." He was really getting on my nerves, though he is hot, but on my nerves to where I want to hurt him. I can feel my body turning scaly, so the snake skin was coming into play. I pull my hoodie off, as my eyes were snake like and skin covered with scales. I know that there is no way he will found out who I am. Thank you Snake Eyes, and yes that is Orton, for your powers to hide my appearance. I picked up a dumpster and threw it at Skittles with ease, breaking the ice and watching him fall.

"You never saw a mutant who can drain anything." I didn't bother to say sorry I wanted to smash your face in but I missed, as I tried to get out of the alley yet Skittles block my way.

"Now explain yourself," he ordered me, as I snorted. I don't take orders from anyone but my father. I turned on my heels and tried the other exit. Punk, I couldn't think of a nickname for him so he will stay with his name, appeared in front of me with a smirk. Damn he woke up; I should have drained him more.

"You got me once, but you aren't going to do that again," he told me, keeping his eyes on me. "Now tell me why you drain me because I save your butt and you know it." I avoided my gaze to him, as Snake Eyes was groaning, meaning he was waking up...this isn't good for me at all. I thought of two things to do and I have to do them or be trap by three hot guys with tempers. I grabbed Punk by the collar of his shirt with ease.

"Hey what the!" he exclaimed, as I lifted him over my head with ease. I turned towards Skittles and threw him hard. Punk yelled, landing on Skittles, who fell back onto Snake Eyes, who was finally awake and getting up. I gave them a salute and turned.

"See you never!" I ran out of the alley, throwing my hoodie on. I can feel my skins turning back to normal, as I kept running as fast as the wind. How am I going to tell my father that I use my powers in public and more important, when are we going to get coffee in the apartment again?

* * *

I finally got back to the apartment in the speed of light, well if I had super speed I would use it, but I am just normal speed, but it is faster than usual. I hurried up the thirty-three steps and entered my apartment home. I closed the door and locked it in a hurried. Taking my jacket off and throwing it to the ground, I turned around and rested my back against the door. My father was standing in the kitchen with a stern look on his face. Damn…he knows and I was trying to keep my thoughts quiet. Yet it is hard, since he is a mind reader and telepathic. Did I mention my father is a mutant too, but at least he has the ability to touch?

"Melina Valentina…" he began, as I slid down to the ground. My middle name in that tone means I'm in deep trouble. I'm in the middle of the ocean on a rowboat with one paddle. Might as well just sink the boat and let me drown.

"Papa, I can explain, really I can, just need a few minutes to give you a story that sounds good," I joked with him, giving out a nervous giggle.

"I told you to not use the powers and now three knows your abilities." And here come the speech again, and to think I have heard it about oh three hundred times from him, but who is count it.

"Papa, I tried but it's not my fault. I saved them from turning into ice cubes," I countered him. Oh that will show him. He sighed and rubbed his hand over his face.

"I'm happy you are helping other, but still I don't want anyone to bother us and especially you, Sweetie. You deserve to have a normal life and I want to give it to you. Even if I have to bring my minions here to be your bodyguards, I want to give you the best life you can have." I just laughed at him nervously. He was serious about his minions, I mean; he is dubbed with the name of the Lord of Darkness, because he can control the dead as well. Yeah my father is a dead man, no pun intended but it's funny to call my father a dead man. He just shakes his head and growl a bit. I know that he loves being called that, but he could never admit it. I got up and wrapped the blanket that was on the couch over me. I walked over to him and gave him a hug. I didn't really want to drain his power, but it wouldn't be the first for me.

"Papa, I'm happy for what you have done and would not trade it. I will be careful for now on. Next time I will steal his power to fly away before a fight begins." He chuckled and patted my head.

"What am I going to do with you, Melina?"

"Feed me breakfast, I'm starving."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter**

_**"I can't see!" cried out Maryse, trying to get a hold of me or Gail. Maryse hates the dark so much, as she got a hold of my arm. "Turn the light back on. The Boogieman will get me and I'm too pretty to die, Melina." I rolled my eyes, as Gail sighed.**_

_**"Maryse, you remember that you do have powers that create lights."**_

_**"Oh!" Maryse let go of my arm and smiled. "I forgot." Gail and I looked at each other and gave a look that we wonder how we are best friends with her. Maryse held one of her fingers up and a small spark appeared on the end of her finger.**_

_**"Maryse that isn't bright enough to get us out of here. I mean its pitch black here!" I told her, making out her face in the light.**_

_**"Fine," sighed Maryse and making the light brighter on her finger. It lit up the room, as a shadow was hovering over us.**_

_**"Ugh…we are the only three in the cafeteria, weren't we?"**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I was watching X-Men and thought this would be perfect with the WWE. And I haven't done a story with Melina in such a long time. Next chapter, you will see Gail and Maryse.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Thanks for everyone that like this story. I got some good feedback. Wow I actually updating early. I couln't wait for this chapter._**

**_Enjoy and I own nothing...but my plot and imagination!_**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**In Control  
Chapter 2  
**

"Do you think that if I just stare at my food long enough, it will grow legs and run?" asked Gail, poking on her what she thinks it is meatloaf. Maryse, Gail and I were sitting at our usual table in the cafeteria at lunch. Gail forgot her lunch, as she was force to eat the school lunch which we believe they are little creatures themselves. "I mean if this is supposed to be food, then I'm scared to find out what animal this came out of." Maryse was munching on her salad, the only thing that you can eat in this school, without taking a trip to the nurse office.

"You should have got a salad, Gail," spoke Maryse with her French accent, "It will fill you up and won't turn your skin green."

"I would have got a salad if you didn't get the last one," countered Gail, pushing her tray away from her. She glanced over at me, playing with my fries. I was thinking about what happen yesterday with those guys. "Hello, Melina." Gail waved her hand in front of my face, yet I was still thinking. Gail looked at Maryse and pointed at me. Maryse smiled and nudged her elbow at my ribs, making me lose my train of thoughts.

"Hmm?" I replied to them, as they both broke down giggling.

"Melina, what is with you? You been daydreaming all day and I know you don't daydream in Fashion class," said Maryse. She is right, I love that class too much to daydream, but I can't even remember what we did.

"Sorry girls, just have a lot of things on my mind."

"Don't tell me that your dad decided to bring out a few demons. I know you get creep out when he does that," Gail said, shivering a bit. "I just get the chills thinking about it." Yes Maryse and Gail know that I'm a mutant and the good thing about it is that they are mutants too.

"No, he didn't for once. It just…well I guess…you see," I stuttered, trying to think how to tell my story.

"Melina Valentina…" began Maryse. She needs to stop hanging out with my father. She is going to act like him one day.

"Maryse, please not the full name, I will tell you guys…just I don't know if I will finish before lunch is over."

"You know we can always skip third period," suggested Gail. I smiled and began telling my story of my yesterday adventure with the three hot yet rude guys and Frosty. Gail and Maryse were just sat and listen to every word.

"And Skittles never asked if I was okay. I'm just lucky that I didn't get any scratches or bruises on my body," I finished the story to them.

"Oh wow! I could so love to have super strength," said Gail with excitement in her voice. "It beats me being a cat and having these claws I have to hide most of the time. I would be able to pick up my bed to clean under it."

"Hmm, I would love to fly," Maryse replied, sighing happily. "The wind in my hair would be so dreamy and it beats having sparks coming out of my hands any day."

"Honestly!" I cried out, looking at my two best friends in disbelief. "You are supposed to be telling me that they should get their asses kick or at least place a curse on them."

"Sorry Melina, I'm just jealous they have abilities we wish we can have," Maryse told me. I shook my head, finishing up my iced tea.

* * *

A loud boom hit the front of the cafeteria, making me spill my iced tea all over the front of my new blue long sleeve top. Maryse's salad went flying across the table, landing into Gail's lap, ruining her black skirt. Yet Gail's mystery meatloaf decided that Maryse need some color on her white and grey dress. Maryse screamed in disgust, having the school lunch on her dress.

"What the," began Gail, but lightning bolts were shooting everywhere in the room. Kids were screaming, as the girls got under the table.

"What is going on?" whispered Maryse, trying to save her dress by wiping the meatloaf off her dress.

"Mutants are attacking the school, but why?" I asked them, as Gail shrugged.

"Do you think it could be related to what you saw yesterday," replied Gail.

"Could be." Maryse gave up on her dress and though for a few seconds.

"Well first things first, we have to get out of here. We are sitting ducks like everyone here." We both nodded at Maryse and I crawled out under the table. Everyone fled out of cafeteria, leaving us three alone.

"Come on," I told my friends, while Gail and Maryse got out from under the table. Before we could move, the light in the cafeteria went out.

"I can't see!" cried out Maryse, trying to get a hold of me or Gail. Maryse hates the dark so much, as she got a hold of my arm. "Turn the light back on. The Boogieman will get me and I'm too pretty to die, Melina." I rolled my eyes, as Gail sighed.

"Maryse, you remember that you do have powers that create lights."

"Oh!" Maryse let go of my arm and smiled. "I forgot." Gail and I looked at each other and gave a look that we wonder how we are best friends with her. Maryse held one of her fingers up and a small spark appeared on the end of her finger.

"Maryse that isn't bright enough to get us out of here. I mean its pitch black here!" I told her, making out her face in the light.

"Fine," sighed Maryse and making the light brighter on her finger. It lit up the room, as a shadow was hovering over us.

"Ugh…we are the only three in the cafeteria, weren't we?" asked Gail to me. I nodded to her, "I know that this isn't my shadow."

"Well it's not my shadow," Maryse spoke, still staring at the light on her finger.

"I'm not that tall to do that," I replied. We all looked at each other with a scared look and slowly turned around to see who the shadow belongs too.

* * *

My eyes widen to see that it was Frosty and he was not alone this time. He had another guy that I never seen before, but at least he wasn't scary looking, but he did have some electricity circling around him. He had black hair and hazel eyes, geez he remind me of Punk, just bigger and nasty looking.

"I'm thinking this is the guy that caused the lightning bolts," pointed out Maryse, as Gail and I gave her a look. "What?"

"Well three lass are here to play and one of them is a mutant," spoke Frosty, staring down at Maryse. Maryse moved back, stilling having the light on her finger. Gail got her claws out and pointed them at Frosty.

"Hey Frosty, you don't know who you are messing with," threatened Gail. Sparky had his little bolts surrounding us, as Maryse was starting to freak out.

"Gail, I don't want to be a French BBQ," whined Maryse.

"Seems like this Asian has spunk," Sparky said to Frosty with his British accent. Man, what is with all of these people with accents. I need to get one then if that is the new fab. The bolts were coming closer, as we had our backs against each other.

"Girls, they are getting closer." I decide it was time to make my move. I reached over and touched Sparky on his hand.

"Sorry love, going to need this," I told him, while I drain some of his powers. He fell back, as Frosty stared at me.

"You were the one that knocked me out before I got to beat Orton up," he yelled at me, as his skin turned into ice.

"Oh it looks like diamonds," exclaimed Maryse. Sometimes I do wonder if she is really an airhead or just put on a good act. I just shot a lightning bolt at Frosty and took off running. Gail and Maryse were right behind me.

"What are we going to do?" asked Gail, catching up to me. Maryse had to toss her heels to the side to keep up with us. We finally stopped down the hall.

"Yeah and you will owe me a pair of heels later," added Maryse.

"I gave us a head start. How fast is Frosty anyways?" I asked. An ice beam hit the wall next to us. We looked to see Frosty, sliding on ice and throwing out his ice beams.

"He is fast, really fast!" said Gail. We looked at each other, screamed, and ran as fast as we can.

"I don't want to be turned into ice cubes!" cried out Maryse, as she held her hands back and shot out many and many gold lights to blind him. We hurried ourselves into an empty classroom and shut the door. Gail and Maryse hurried to get a desk in front of the door.

"How long do you think that door will hold?" asked Maryse, looking at the door. An ice ball went right through the door window and crash through the wall. We stared at the hole in the wall in disbelief.

"Not long," I answered her. Gail looked out the window to see Frosty staring her death on.

"Open the door lassie. Don't make me have to have to open it on my own." Gail back away from the door and unleash her claws. She managed to damage the handle, so it couldn't turn and hurry over to us.

"That should buy us some time." We could see the door was starting to turn into ice, as Maryse screamed.

"We are going to die!" I head to the window and opened it. I looked down to see that it was a long drop. Gail and Maryse joined me at the window and looked down as well.

"What school in the world has a cafeteria on the second floor?" complained Gail.

"I'm not going to jump down in my new dress," added Maryse. "I already lost my heels and I don't need my dress to get all dirty."

"News flash, you got Gail's lunch on it already. I doubt dirt will kill you right now," I told her. The door was starting to crack, which means that Frosty was going to be in here soon. Gail climbed out of the window and jumped down. She landed on her feet like a cat, well her mutant powers is catlike. Maryse climbed to the edge of the window, looking scared.

"Maryse, get your French butt down here," called Gail, looking at her blonde friend.

"You are crazy. I don't have your powers," she called down to her, holding onto the window. I rolled my eyes and pushed her out the window. I can hear her screaming at me in French, as I didn't care.

"Melina, you are so going to pay for my dress!" she screamed at me, as she sat in mud. I was ready to get out, as the door crash open. I looked to see Frosty; all in his shining glory enter the room.

"Well it's just you and I lass," he said to me, while I was frozen in place. My hands were on the window ledge, ready to jump out in a heartbeat. He saw me moving myself to the window, as he shot ices at me. I screamed, getting hit by the ice beam. I was flying out the window, while Gail and Maryse screamed at me.

"Melina!" I knew that I was going to hit the ground hard, knowing that I was about fifteen feet in the air. I didn't have time to look down, but I know that I falling back to the ground. Great, this is how I did not plan to die. Facebook told me that I was going to die by getting run over by a llama. Okay, so Facebook isn't a great judge of character, but it sure beats me to become a pancake. I closed my eyes, ready to feel impact of the ground. I could only imagine that Dad isn't going to be happy that his daughter is a pancake. Dad will be having a hell day and I do mean it as well, because he is the lord of darkness. Wait, does it take this long to hit the ground?

* * *

I opened my eyes barely to see a pair of hazel eyes staring down at me. I opened them wide to see it was no other but Punk staring down at me. Yes, I'm not dead, but wait…someone is holding me? That isn't a good sign because my powers plus someone that could touch my skin equal bad results. I was surprised, that I fell out of his arms and hit the ground. Ouch, at least I'm not a pancake, or at least he didn't drop down touching me.

"You're welcome," he stated to me, as I looked up at him with a mean look. I looked up to see Frosty, sliding on his ice coming towards us, mean me actually. My eyes widen, as I tried to get away. I got up, yet I went back down in a hurry. My knee was in pain, as I gasped in pain. It's just a wonderful time for my knee to go out. I should have listened to Dad in going to the doctor to get it check. Punk saw me that I was in pain and I pointed up to the sky. Punk turned to see Frosty about to shoot ice at us. Punk jumped up in the air and tackled Frosty to the ground. Maryse and Gail hurried themselves over to me.

"Melina," called out Maryse, but lightning struck in front of them, making Maryse screamed and fall back into Gail. I groaned in pain to see a shadow over me. I was hoping it was my father, but it wasn't because the voice told me who it was.

"You got lucky, love, but you won't get lucky again," said Sparky, who was all spark up and had an angry face.

"You want to bet," I told him, giving him a grin. I was going to reach out to him, but he stepped on my arm.

"I already know your trick and you can't pull it on me again." I struggled to get my arm reach, but he was powerful. I saw another pair of legs next to me. Thinking it was someone that was going to help me; I got my free hand under his pants leg and took their power. The person fell on top of me, while I groaned in pain, yet I felt so energetic. I gave my arm a get push and send Sparky flying up in the air. I pushed the person that fell on top of me, easily. I didn't think I had that much power, while I got up with ease. I looked at my arm and my eyes got something by surprise. My hand was scaly and snake like.

"Oh no," I whispered, looking down to see that Snake Eyes passed out next to me. "Oh you got to be kidding me!" I wanted to hide myself, but the snake skin was doing the job for me. Maryse and Gail got to me and looked at me.

"You know that snake isn't your style," Maryse told me, looking at my skin. I looked at her with my snake eyes and hissed at her.

"You aren't helping me here. We have to get out of here. If they see who I am, they are going to have a field day and Frosty and Sparky already knows," I told them. They nodded at me, as we ran away from the battle as fast as we can. Sparky was heading towards us, shooting lightning at us. We kept dodging them, as I felt the powers leaving me. I felt to the ground, holding my knee. Sparky was in front of me with an evil look on his face. He was going to finished me off, as something flew at him and knocked him down. Maryse and Gail went over to me and picked me up. I looked to see a demon was attacking him.

"Oh no," all three of us said together, as we turned around to see my father standing there with a look on his face. That look would scare anyone, even if you are the toughest person in the world. Nobody could stand up to my father.

"Papa…" I began, as he looked down at me.

"We will talk about this later, Melina. Gail, Maryse, get her back home. I will deal with these gentlemen," he told us, as his voice was cold and filled with venom. Maryse and Gail didn't argue with him, as they got me to stand up. I threw my arms over their shoulders and we hustle away from my father. He turned his attention back to the others, as demons were rising from the ground.

"You know that he is going to ground you for life?" Maryse told me, as I looked at her.

"You know that he is going to tell your parents about this?" I countered her, as she groaned at me.

"Great, there goes my new purse that I been begging my parents for weeks."

* * *

We finally got back to my apartment and I was lying on the couch. One of my father's demons followed us home, to make sure that we didn't try to skip out of our punishment. My knee was feeling better now, since Gail put some ice on my knee. Maryse change her clothes, by putting on some my clothes. She is lucky that all three of us are the same sizes or she would be sitting in her muddy dress. She was trying to wash the mud and mystery meat out of her dress at the kitchen sink, while Gail was staring out the window.

"So what do you think your father is going to do with us, once he gets back home?" asked Gail, turning to me.

"I'm too scared to find out, but I bet it will involve no Starbucks, a shovel, and a lot of dirt," I said, trying to move a bit on the couch.

"This is hopeless," cried out Maryse, throwing her dress in the trash, "None of the stains want to wash away. This has to be the third dress I ruined in the past month. My mother isn't going to like that." She was dressed in one of my sweaters and jeans and took a seat on the floor next to me.

"Not to mention the heels you lost at school," I mentioned to her. Maryse let out a cry and covered her face with her hands.

"You have to remind me about my heels. They were brand new as well. My mother is going to banned me from buying any new clothes for the next year." Gail joined us, by sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Well look at this way, we are safe from those jerks and we got out of school for the rest of the day," she tried to cheer us up.

"More like we are out of school for the next few weeks with all the damage Frosty and Sparky cause," I answered her.

"Besides, what is the worst…?" Maryse and I looked at Gail to shut up.

"You finish that line and something worst will happen to us," Maryse told her. The door opened up to revealed my father coming in the living room with one of his demons, sitting on his shoulder.

"And the worst is here," I whispered to my friends. He looked at us with a stern look on his face, as we lowered our heads.

"Melina Valentina…" I looked up at him with a shame look on my face, "Gail Ami…" Gail gulped, while slowly looking up, "Maryse Belle…" Maryse let out a soft cry, but didn't look up. "You three girls disappoint me. What did I tell you about using your powers in public?"

"But we didn't on purpose," Gail spoke up, "Those jerks were the one that started it!"

"You don't have to go to their level."

"Yet I didn't want to be frozen or shock. Those two things would make my hair frizz," complained Maryse, finally looking up to him. We all rolled our eyes at her statement, while I spoke up.

"Papa, didn't you tell us that we have to stand for ourselves when we get in trouble with other mutants. We couldn't keep running away from them."

"Yeah we kind of ran out of hallway," added Gail.

"Still no human did see us use our powers."

"But other mutants did, Melina," my father told us. "You see that you three are still developing your powers. Gail, you have problems control your inner cat."

"True, but I stopped clawing at the couch." He gave her a look, as she sighed. "Okay I stopped for about two hours and went back at it. Yet it does sharpen my claws."

"Maryse, when you get so emotional, you start to glow like you are your own night light."

"I do not!" she called out to him, as her body was glowing. She looked at herself and gave him a half smile. "But you have to admit, I do keep the monsters from coming out at night."

"And you Melina, you can't control your powers…"

"I know, if I could, I would be able to touch people without draining them. Come on, I own all long sleeves and pants that is full in my closet. You know that I would kill to wear a dress," I told him. He sighed at us and his demons vanished from his sight.

"I'm guessing that it is time for you girls to learn how to control your powers," he told us. He looked at the back room and spoke up loud. "Shawn, it's time." We turned our heads to see someone stepping into the room.

"I been wondering when I was going to get my hands on these girls," Shawn spoke to my father. I sat up and looked at him.

"Uncle Shawn, you're a mutant too?" I have known Shawn, since I was a little girl. He would always come over every so often to have dinner with us. He would take me to the park and get me ice creams on hot days. He was pretty much like a second father to me, when Papa was busy with his job.

"Well, a mutant in some ways, but I'm still your Uncle Shawn," he told me, patting me on the head. "I just knew that your father will finally come around when he knew that your powers need to have control." My father shook his head and looked at me.

"Shawn is a headmaster at a school that teaches mutants like you girls how to control them and live in society like we have been doing for a while," he explained to us.

"What kind of powers does he have?" asked Maryse, as Shawn was next to her all of a sudden. She gave a squeak, as he chuckled at her.

"Super speed if you didn't notice," he told her, "Also, I am telepathic so I can control things with my mind."

"I always wonder how you can get the ball so fast, when I end up throwing it too far," I spoke up. I do remember that when he took me to the park, we always play ball. I end up sending the ball so far, but he always managed to get it back to me in seconds.

"Hey cut me some credits, Melina. I'm not as young as I use to be."

"Question?" asked Gail, looking at him. "Do we have to go to this school now?" He got serious and cleared his throat.

"Well since your school will be closed until next year with all the damages, I think it will be the best. I know that humans didn't see your powers, but other mutants did and can use it to their advantages. Sheamus and Wade aren't the nicest dudes in the world, but they know how to play the game. There are other mutants who are like them and I am pretty sure they are going to band together soon. Really surprise they haven't yet, but they will. Most of my students are training themselves to help the world that mutants can live in peace with humans."

"Sounds like you are training superheroes, instead of running a school," Maryse pointed out.

"It is still a school, where you can get your learning on, but it will also training you to control your powers, Glow Worm," he told Maryse, who was still glowing. She gave him a look and turned her head away.

"This will be a good chance for you girls to learn," my father spoke up. "It isn't far and you will be safe."

"But I can't leave you alone, Papa," I told him.

"Melina, I am a trainer there too. I did tell you that I'm a teacher and well I do teach there with a few others."

"I should have figured that out." I turned to look at Gail and Maryse and sighed in defeat. "When do I start?"

"You mean, when we start?" corrected Gail. "I can't leave my best friend alone. I'm going with you, though I will miss fashion class."

"Oh you aren't leaving me behind. I have to watch my girls here and plus Melina still owe me an outfit," reminded Maryse, who finally stopped glowing. I rolled my eyes at Maryse and Shawn spoke up.

"Tomorrow, Mark will bring you girls to school, so pack your things girls; you will be staying there for a while."

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter**

_**"Melina…" started my father, as I looked up at him.**_

_**"He deserved it and I stand with my story, Papa."**_

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. Don't forget to review! Hugs and Kisses and a bottle of Pepsi**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's Note: Update toda_****_y! Yay_**

**_TWO MONTHS LEFT UNTIL THE ROYAL RUMBLE! I CAN'T WAIT!_**

**_I own nothing, except my own plot...yeah need to own a few things_**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**In Control  
Chapter 3  
**

"Wow," all three of us exclaimed, as we stood in front of the gates of the school. I have seen this building many times and thought it was a private university or a church, but I was dead wrong. I couldn't believe Uncle Shawn owes this school and have mutants everywhere. I could see through the gate and teenagers were just walking around laughing and talking, like this was a normal human high school.

"Do you think Shawn has a son?" asked Maryse, admiring the school. "He is so load with money!" Gail and I just rolled our eyes at her. "What a girl can dream you know?"

"All this time, I thought this was like a historical landmark or something along those lines," stated Gail. "I would never imagine this was a school for mutants."

"I just thought it was a church." Maryse and Gail looked at me with a look and I shrugged. "What some churches are nice like this." My father came up to us and smiled.

"Well girls, you ready for your lives to be change?" he asked us. Maryse looked at him with a blank look.

"Didn't our lives change when we found out that we had powers? I don't see this is going to change that." Gail held back her giggle, while I just hit my head with my gloved hand. My father just shook his head and opened the gate.

"Girls, welcome." We walked in slowly to see the campus. The courtyard was huge, as everyone was just hanging out. I hooked arms with Gail and Maryse, as we started to walk down the long path to the main building.

"This is really beautiful," spoke Gail, staring at the beauty.

"Could use a bit more pink, but I think I make this work," suggested Maryse. I rolled my eyes at her, while my father was behind us. I was a bit nervous to have my father around me, because I knew that I was going to get special treatment, due to the fact that my father works here. We were half way to the building, when someone popped in front of our path. We let out a little shriek and ran behind my father.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare the newbies," said a voice that I know so well.

"Please don't let it be him," I whispered to myself, popping my head from behind my father. Standing in front of us was the one and only Punk, the teleporting machine, giving us a sly smile. I groaned a bit, while Gail and Maryse looked on from behind me.

"Phil, how many times I have told you to not use your teleporting power for your own enjoyment," scolded my father at him.

"Too many and I lost count, but it is easy for me to get myself from point A to point B in a second. Why you think that I'm never late for class," he countered my father. Punk looked over to us and gave us a smile. "So what are their powers?" I looked up at my father, wondering what I say.

"Don't you have class to go to?" asked my father to him.

"Nope, Headmaster Shawn told me I had to play tour guide to the newbies." We all stared at him for a second, as my father sighed.

"Fine, if I find out you did something stupid to them," started my father, but Punk cut him off.

"Relax, Mr. Taker, I know who these girls are. Besides I got the lecture from Headmaster and don't need another one. You know that lectures make my brain hurts." My father turned to us, giving us a smile.

"You are in good hand with Phil, when he isn't being a brat. He will make sure that you get to class on time," he turned to Punk and spoke louder, "without using his powers."

"Geez, you sure know how to take the fun out of everything." My father patted my head and went off into the building. Gail and Maryse were still hiding behind me, as Punk came closer to us.

"I remember you three from the high school incident from yesterday. I really didn't think you three have powers," he stated, looking at us. He got close to my face, while I lean as far I could without following.

"Looks can be deceiving," I told him, turning my face away from him. He tried to study me, while Gail popped up.

"How did you know that those mutants were at our school?"

"Oh, that was easy, but I can't tell you newbies that information." We rolled our eyes, as Maryse spoke up.

"So this tour, too much sun isn't good on my skin and we been in the sun a bit too long."

"Great, we have a diva in the group, this is going to be so exciting," he groaned, shaking his head. He turned himself around, while I was ready to take my glove off. Nobody insult my friends like that. Sure Maryse is a blonde airhead, but still nobody should do that to my friend. Gail and Maryse held me back from taking the glove off.

"We can't already cause trouble fifteen minutes just arriving," whispered Gail to me. I was struggling against them to get my glove off.

"He might be a meanie and I would love to blind him with my powers, but I don't want your father to get mad at us. We are already grounded for a month," Maryse reminded me. I sighed in frustration, letting my glove go. He turned his head back to us and smirked.

"Keep up, newbies, I want to make this fast." Oh this is going to be one long tour for all of us.

* * *

"That girl over there is Brie Bella and her power is her banshee scream, which is like a sonic blast. She does have a twin sister, but she doesn't go there. Nobody knows where is sister is but her," Punk pointed out a girl with ebony hair and tan skin, sitting under a tree. "Over by the fountain are Eve and Victoria. Eve's power is phasing through anything and Victoria has foxlike powers including turning into a fox. I wonder if she gets chase a lot by hound dogs."

"Your jokes are really corny you know," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. We have been on a tour for ten minutes and he just been telling us about students, not the campus.

"Everyone loves my jokes, you just don't have a sense of humor," he told me, while I rolled my eyes. "There is my best friend, Kofi…"

"You actually have friends that can stand you, impressive." He gave me a look to shut up, but I just smirk.

"Kofi can control the weather; you know sun, rain, snow, wind."

"Can he use his power to start a cool breeze, it's so hot here," complained Maryse, fanning herself.

"It's the middle of February and you're hot!"

"She is from Canada," Gail told him. "She thinks that it should be hot in the winter and cold in the summer." I looked over to the building to see Snake Eyes and Skittles walking towards us. I turned to admire the fountain, as I heard Snake Eyes spoke up.

"Phil, if you are trying to impress girls, you are doing a bad job in getting their attention."

"Shut up Randy. If you and Jeff didn't left me when Headmaster Shawn came up to me about giving a tour, you would be doing this." Skittles cleared his throat, as us girls turned to him.

"Are you enjoying the tour, from the looks of it, you are about to attack him?" he joked with us.

"You don't know the half of it, Skittles," I spoke up. He chuckled at me, giving him a nickname.

"Cute nickname, but you can call me Jeff. I do get call Skittles because I am always eating them. Now what is your name, since I can bet Phil didn't ask for him?"

"I did too!" he yelled at Jeff. He looked at us and smirked. "This is Gail," pointing at me, "Maryse," pointing at Gail, "and Melina," pointing at Maryse. We looked at him with evil looks, while Gail pulled out her claws as a warning.

"Actually," I began; making Gail put the claws away. "I'm Melina, Maryse is the blonde and Gail is the one that is ready to claw Punk's eyes out."

"Hey, at least I get names right, just not good placing them with a face."

"So I'm guessing Gail's power is catlike ability and sharp claws to hurt anyone," said Randy, pointing at Punk. Punk snorted and hit Randy's finger away.

"I can shoot light out of my hands and glow," announced Maryse with a smile.

"Great, a walking night light," Punk said, making fun of Maryse again. I pulled off my gloves and marched over to him.

"Quit making fun of her. She hasn't done anything to you."

"But act like an idiot." I gave him an evil look, lifting my hand to get him. Gail and Maryse pulled me away from him, avoiding my glove free hand.

"Let me go, I'm tired of his damn smart mouth," I told my friend, struggling against their hold.

"Melina, he is not worth the trouble," Gail tried to tell me.

"I'm already grounded, so why not have some fun." Maryse put my glove back on my hand and sighed.

"Melina let it go. He is just a jerk head."

"Wow, it that the best you can come up with Blondie. Yet with your brain, that is the best," he taunted her.

"That is it!" I growled at him, breaking free from my friends. I took off my gloves and threw them on the ground. I was about to jump on him when one of my father's demon got a hold of me.

"Damn it, Damon," I yelled at the demon, who had a hold of my shirt. "I don't care what he told you, but I'm telling you let me have a go with him." The demon shook his head, as I sighed. "Damn it."

"How do you know Mr. Taker's demon?" asked Randy, while I was still staring down at the demon.

"Because this demon belongs to my father," I told them in a low voice. The three boys stared at me like I had three heads.

"You are his daughter! No way!" exclaimed Jeff. He looked at Punk and slapped him on the back of the head. "You should be treating her better than what you been doing. I don't want Damon here telling on us. You know how Mr. Taker can be in class when he is pissed."

"Yeah that is true, remember two weeks ago, when he took us to the gym for training. Oh it was brutal; I couldn't walk away from the training. I had to slitter away," Randy told Jeff.

"Look who is talking, I crawl, since I was so drained to fly." I looked over at the girls for a second. We busted out with giggles; as we remember why he was mad two weeks ago. We had a slumber party the night before and we didn't keep the noise down. My father needs his sleep and we didn't give him the sleep at all. We sort of had him to join us for two movies and he didn't like that at all.

"Well Melina. I know that your father talks about you in class," Randy started, as I groaned.

"Please spare me the details. I can imagine what he tells you and I really don't want to know."

"So what are your powers, Melina?" asked Jeff. I looked at them, quietly and my eyes went straight to my shoes.

"I really don't like talking about them, they aren't special at all," I told them. Gail and Maryse knew that I was uncomfortable to talk about my powers.

"Oh they have to be great like Mr. Taker," egged on Jeff, but I didn't spill.

"Let's just say that I'm trying to control them right now." I left it at that and looked over to Phil. "Is the tour over now?"

"Whatever you want, but I still have to take you to class," he stated.

"We can find it on our own thank you." He went up to me and smirked.

"Fine but I do want my prize for dealing with you." I gave him a confused look, as he leaned close to me. He was going to kiss me, as I dodged his lips from my open skin and walked away. Gail shook her head at him and went after me. Maryse went over to Phil and kicked him in the shin hard.

"Jerk," she told him and hurried to catch up to Gail and me.

"Well you made a good first impression, Phil. You better hope she doesn't tell her father that you tried to kiss her," Randy told him.

"Hey I'm a ladies man, she will fall for me soon and maybe I can actually pass Mr. Taker's class." Jeff and Randy shook their head at their friend.

* * *

"Maybe I should have stuck with public school," I groaned, as we walked towards our first class of the day.

"We should have, these boys are just so inappropriate and rude," Maryse complained.

"I have to agree with you there, Maryse. Some of these boys are just pain in the butts."

"I just hope I told have to run into that creep anytime soon," I said, as we walked into the classroom. Standing there was a male teacher and a few students were there already. I knew who the teacher was; well all three of us knew who the teacher was.

"Uncle Glen?" I asked, still in shock.

"Melina, I was wondering when your father was going to let you come here." Maryse leaned over to me and spoke.

"Is all your family members like us?"

"Most of us are, Maryse and you should whisper you know," he said to her, as she just nodded.

"So Mr. Glen what kind of powers that you have since you seem normal to us, except for the one white eye and being really tall?" asked Gail. He started to turn himself on fire, as Maryse squeal and hugged my covered arm tight, as Gail just stared. "Cool." He stopped his flames and smile.

"Just take a seat anywhere." I nodded at my uncle and we went near the window and sat there. I was still trying to soak in the information that my uncle is one of us too. I should have notice that he never gets cold.

"Never thought in a million years that Mr. Glen has powers," Gail told me, as I just nodded.

"Why does everyone have better powers than me?" whined Maryse, putting her head on the desk. "I only get to shoot out sparks and glow in the dark, Mr. Glen gets to be on fire and I bet he shoots fires too." Maryse looked up at Mr. Glen. "Please don't shoot any!" He looked confused at Maryse, but shrugged his shoulders as he is used to her.

"Your powers are much better than mine that is for sure," I told her. We were getting settled, as two girls came up to us.

"You are the new girls that were with Punk," said the girl with brown hair. I snorted at the comment and looked up her.

"I wish I wasn't because he kept dissing everyone, including my friends," I answered her.

"You have to excuse him. He thinks he is all badass because he knows how to teleport," spoke the girl with red hair. "I'm Victoria and this is Eve. We been here since we were in middle school."

"Melina and this is Gail and that one is Maryse, and as you can tell this is our first day here." Eve took a seat next to Maryse and started to talk.

"So what's it like being in a normal public school? I haven't been in one for a long time and its gets boring to see the same people all the time, except for my friends like Victoria."

"The same, except you can't use your powers to scare the normal," Gail replied to Eve's question.

"And all the shopping that we get to do and be stylish for all the boys," gushed Maryse, thinking about fashion. Victoria and Eve looked at Maryse in confusion.

"When it comes to fashion it is just a one track mind for her. Just don't mind her when she is like that," I told the girls, while Punk and his friends came in the room. I saw them and grunted in frustration.

"And you had to speak so soon about that terrible boy," Maryse spoke up, giving me a pout. I just rolled my eyes, as Eve waved to them.

"Hey guys!" I stared at Eve like why did she do it. I was just lucky that all the seats were taken around me. Punk had a smile on his face to get move over to us. I just gave him a look and turned my head to the window.

"It looks like faith has decided to let us meet again, Melina," Phil spoke to me, while I just zoned him out, yet it is hard to not listen to him.

"Why don't you take your faith and buzzed away from me like a bee," I mumbled to him, still looking out the window.

"Oh you wound me, Melina." He told me, while he took the seat behind me. Damn, I forgot about that seat behind me, well at least I don't have to see his face. I felt him poke me with a pencil, as I tried my best to ignore him. Gail and Maryse could feel me getting mad, as the vein on my forehead was starting to show. I was so close to take off my gloves, when I saw a fireball heading towards us. I dodged to avoid the ball, but Phil wasn't so lucky. He got hit in the chest, but the fire didn't hurt him.

"What was that for, Mr. Glenn?" complained Phil, waving off the flame from his chest.

"Mr. Brooks I can see you bugging our new student from back here. Now if you would please kindly quit bothering Ms. Taker, we can get ready for class," my uncle told him. Phil just rolled his eyes, as I turned to him with a smirk.

"You heard my uncle, don't bother me." He looked surprise at my statement, as I turned back. Everyone else, besides Gail and Maryse looked at me in amazement.

"Who else do you know here?" asked Randy.

"You really don't want to do, as I do know people higher up." Headmaster Michaels came in the room and looked over to us.

"Oh it's the headmaster," said Victoria. I gave him a wave, as he returned.

"Don't tell me that you know the headmaster too?" asked Jeff, as I shrugged.

"Fine I won't."

* * *

"Gosh, I'm really missing fashion class so much," whined Maryse, resting her head on the table of the cafeteria. Maryse, Gail, Victoria, Eve, and I were sitting at the table, enjoying lunch. At least the food here is much better than the public normal school.

"You only went to three classes, Maryse," Gail told her, eating her salad.

"Still it's just too much information. Am I going to use this in the real life?"

"Math, science, history, and all the other important classes, I am think yes, Maryse," I said. Maryse just pouted at me, while I just rolled my eyes. "You can't get go on with life with clothes or looks."

"You think that I could." Gail and I groaned a bit, as Victoria and Eve just laughed at us.

"I can see you girls are good friends," Victoria told us.

"We have been friends since elementary school," Gail explained. "We are pretty much stuck like glue."

"Glue, where?" asked Maryse, looking all over for glue.

"It's a figure of speech, Maryse, saying that we are never apart from each other," I explained to my blonde friend.

"Oh right, we are always together."

"So what kind of powers do you have?" asked Eve.

"I have cat-like reflex and shoot out claws from my knuckles," Gail said, showing them her claws and putting them back.

"I can shoot light and glow in the dark," stated Maryse, making her body glow. She tried to make it go away, but she couldn't. "Yeah I'm still working on that." I felt everyone's eyes on me, as I sighed.

"I absorbed any human's memories and any mutant's powers for a short period of time when my skin touch skin. I also take some of their energies to refill mine. Thus that is why I'm always covered in clothing from head to toe, because I don't want to touch anyone's skin and make them passed out," I mumbled softly, looking down at my gloved hands. I really didn't want to scare anyone with my powers, plus I was scared that Victoria and Eve would have run from our table, hearing my powers.

"Do you think that you can touch Phil so he can't quit showing off his teleport powers?" asked Eve, giving me a smile. I looked up in surprise to see that Victoria and Eve were still there.

"You aren't scared of my powers?" I asked, slowly.

"Why should we be? I think it's cool that you could use anyone's power," said Victoria.

"Now back to Phil…"

"I have actually absorbed his powers in the past oh and Randy's too," I admitted. "It's a long story, but yeah…"

"They must been on a mission, when you did that," Eve said.

"Mission?" asked Gail, curiously.

"It's only for the elite students here," answered Victoria. "Eve and I have been here for a long time and we don't meet the requirements that Phil and his friends do so they can go on missions. I think it is unfair, but only Headmaster Michaels choosing the students."

"I believe our time will come," said Eve to Victoria. Maryse finally stop glowing, as she sighed.

"Honestly I will never get the hang of controlling my glow."

"Hey Night Light, you ready to keep the monster away from me when I go to sleep," teased Phil, walking over to us. I didn't want to deal with him anymore, as I stood up from my spot and turned to him.

"Can't you ever be serious for once in your life. Since I have met you, you have been dissing my friends, cracking corny jokes, and your attitude," I told him off, as everyone in the cafeteria stopped whatever they were doing and focusing on us.

"Well this Princess is really like her father," he started, as I narrowed my eyes at him. If he starts taking about my father, all bets are off and the gloves will be coming off. Nobody talks about the man that raised me all my life.

"It seems like you are all bark but no bite. I wouldn't waste my breath on your punk ass."

"What are you going to do about, Princess. You are going to go crying to Daddy, because he is the dead man that can scare another. He is nothing but a joke." That did it for me, as I ripped off my gloves. "Princess, you are going to fight me on your first day, I kind of like that and I will give you the first shot."

"Good because I will only need one shot." I put my bare hand on his cheek and smiled. "Just like old times isn't it?" He didn't get it, as I absorbed his energy and power. He dropped onto the cafeteria floor in a heartbeat, as Jeff pointed at me.

"Now I remember you. You were the girl that I protected from two buildings, you froze me against the wall, and on top of that, you threw Randy all the way down the alley with ease," Jeff spoke to me.

"You know that you never check on me to make sure that I was all right, Skittles," I reminded him.

"I remember you now, you were at the high school as well. You got me twice in two days with your powers."

"Believe me, it wasn't fun getting all the dead snake skin off my body." I could hear the students whispering about me, while I looked down at Phil, still knocked out. Gail handed me my gloves, as I put them on. My father and uncle came into the cafeteria to see Phil out and me putting on my gloves.

"Melina…" started my father, as I looked up at him.

"He deserved it and I stand with my story, Papa."

* * *

Wonderful, first day of school and I was sitting outside of the Headmaster's office, with my arms crossed. I guess one of the rules in this school is not using your powers against another student, no matter how annoying the student is. My uncle took me to the office, while my father dragged Phil to the nurse's office. My uncle really didn't say a word to me while my father was around. Though I think he was glad on what I did, because he had a smile on his face when Phil was dragged out of the cafeteria and he patted me on the head before leaving me. The door opened to reveal the Headmaster.

"I was excepting you to be here soon, get in here," he said with a smile, as I stood up and followed him in.

"Uncle Shawn, I'm sorry that I took his power, but he shouldn't have kept his mouth shut. He was dissing my friends and started to take about my father and you know…" I began, but Shawn held his hand up to keep me quiet.

"Melina, I'm not mad at you, in fact I'm happy that you did something. You stood up for what you believe in and for once got Phil to be quiet. You know that is an act of God to get him to keep his mouth shut. Believe me, I have tried to get him to be quiet."

"So I'm not going to be kicked out of school for breaking the rule of no powers against each other."

"Now why would I kick you out. If I did, then after the student body would be kicked out as well, especially Phil." He motioned me to sit down in front of his desk, as I did. "I brought you here, because your powers are perfect to be with the elite students for missions." I looked stunned at him.

"Why me? I just been here for not even 24 hours and plus I am having trouble controlling my powers. I nearly drained Papa a bit too much a few weeks ago."

"I am not going to have you go out on mission like the boys do. I was surprise that they ran into you when they were fighting Sheamus. They did tell me about a girl that drained powers and I knew that it was you."

"If I do this elite thing, I do want my friends to join me; Gail, Maryse, Victoria, and Eve."

"I see that you have made some friends here already and that is good for you. I remember that you were shy and scared to make friends, besides Gail and Maryse. All right, they can do the elite missions with you. You girls will be a group, like how Phil, Jeff, and Randy are."

"Excellent, now can I get out of here. I do love to chat with you Uncle Shawn, but it's just strange to be in an office with you."

"Get out of here and try to keep your temper under control, Melina. I will have a chat with Phil, when he does wake up." I smile at him and teleported out of his office to outside his office to be face-to-face with my father.

"Hey Papa," I said with a smile.

"Not even through the first day of school and you got send to Shawn's office. I would imagine Gail for clawing at someone or Maryse for not paying attention and trying to give a teacher fashion's tips on how to look better. You know better in causing trouble and using your powers in public," my father scolded me, while I just stared at him.

"I'm sorry, but he insulted you and that isn't good in my book."

"Melina, there are going to be some people that doesn't like me."

"They should keep their opinion to themselves, because I don't like hearing anyone talk poorly about you, Papa." I ran up to him, carefully giving him a hug without touching him. "They shouldn't be talking about you, without knowing you Papa. You took me in as a baby and raise me, with a few times of me draining you, and then I did take care of you." He just gave me a chuckle and patted my head.

"You know that you are still going to be grounded for this stunt, but thank you for the kind words, darling." I sighed, as I knew that I wasn't going to get away without punishment and I knew it would be from my father.

"Yes Papa…"

* * *

**Preview of Next Chapter**

**_"I feel like I'm Cinderella, just need some rags, little animals helping me, a fairy godmother, and a prince to come and sweep me away from this place," I mumbled to myself, continuing my work._**

**_"You will still be far beautiful than her," I heard a deep voice spoke to me, as I looked up from my work._**

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. **

**Don't forget to review! Hugs and Kisses and a bottle of Pepsi**

**Melina: My crush is coming out next.**

**Punk: Whatever, he doesn't have anything on me.**

**Gail: I seen him and believe me, he does.**

**Punk: I can whoop him with ease.**

**Melina: Somehow I don't believe that one bit.**

**Punk: I will show you that I'm the best in the world.**

**Maryse: Oh is Channing here? He is the best in my world.**

**Melina and Gail: Agree...**

**Punk: Girls...I will show them.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Author's Note: Yeah for update! Yeah I been busy and all._**

**_I own nothing, except my own plot...yeah need to own a few things_**

**_Read and Review! Please with a cherry on top!_**

* * *

**In Control  
Chapter 4  
**

"Do you really have to apology to Phil?" asked Gail to me, as us three were in our dorm rooms. I was cuddling with my Rainbow Brite doll on my bed, pouting.

"Either that or I can stay grounded for the next month," I told her, resting my head on my doll. "It's so unfair."

"I know he is the one that started it. I can't believe your father is telling you to make amends first."

"No kidding, Phil is going to think that if I do something wrong against him or whatever, he is going to tell my father so I can get the blame. I rather take the month worth of not having a social life, than apologize to that low life scum." I sighed in disbelief, screaming a bit into my doll. I do have a high pitch scream that would break glass, yet Gail and Maryse are used to my screaming, but speaking of my airhead friend. I looked up from my doll. "Where is Maryse? She never missed my pow wow after getting in trouble. She wants to hear my punishment so she can plan what I shall be researching on the next fashion style coming soon to a closet near us." Just at that moment, Maryse came into the room with a smile on her face.

"Oh la la, there are some dreamy boys on campus," she gushed, closing the door and laying on her bed. "We should have come here sooner." Gail threw a pillow at her, as she turned over to us. "Oh how did the punishment go with your father? I have the weekly edition of Cosmos for you to look at." I explained to her my situation, as she gasped and stood up from her spot.

"This is an outrage. Your father cannot be serious. He does not deserve any apologize from you. He should be the one apologize to you and mainly me as well. Oh he gets me so boiled up that I…" she began, as she started to shoot out cuss words in French, while glowing. I lean over to Gail whispering.

"I'm thinking she is in agreement with us." Gail rolled her eyes at me and nodded.

"So are you going to apology to him?" I sighed and looked out the window.

"I suppose I really don't have a choice. I do want to have what little of my social life intact. I guess when I see him, I will have to shallow my pride and just tell him that I'm sorry for draining his power."

"Well apology accepted, Princess. Yet you still owe me a kiss." I blinked for a few seconds, before turning around to see Punk close to my face. Gail and Maryse covered their ears with their hands, as they know what is about to happen next. I let out a high pitch scream, louder than before. I bet the whole school had to stop in place, hearing my scream. I was able to move back away from Punk, as he held his head in his hands.

"You sure that you didn't absorb Brie while I was out!" he yelled at me, while I started to hit him with my doll.

"You are just a damn pervert. You could knock on the door not teleport in the room!" I yelled at him, hitting him each time I spoke a word.

"I lost my hearing so I can't hear you."

"She said you are damn pervert and could have knocked on the door instead of teleporting in our room," yelled Maryse to Punk. "And people say I'm hard at hearing."

"Maryse, Phil was kidding," Gail told her friend, as I continued to give him a beating with my doll. Our door opened up to reveal Randy and Jeff, staring at me beating up their friend with a doll.

"I should have figure he did something stupid," Randy said, trying to get over to us, but I was not letting up. "Melina, relax. We will get this idiot out of here; I doubt we can replace him if you beat him to death."

"I wouldn't mind a replacement, someone with less of a mouth," Jeff spoke, while Punk gave him a look.

"I heard that Hardy."

"Oh he can hear after all," pointed out Maryse, who finally stop glowing. I stopped with the hitting and looked at Randy like my father looks at me when I'm in trouble.

"Get him out of here now!" I snapped at him, signaling that I was going to remove my gloves again. Gail and Maryse jumped on me to keep me from draining Punk. I know they are protecting me from getting in trouble, but he boils my blood so bad that it is worth the trouble to get him.

"Sorry Randy, but you better get Phil out of here," Gail spoke to the guys, avoiding my ungloved hand, while keeping me down. "Melina might do something that she will regret later."

"I will not! Let me go so I can drain him dry," I said with venom in my voice. I tried to kick Maryse off of me, but she got a good hold on my legs.

"If I were you, I would listen to Gail. Heck, if I were me, I would listen to me; get out of here, before she go dead man style on you and believe me, the outfit that her father wears is not her style." Randy and Jeff managed to get a hold of Punk's arm and dragged him out of the room.

"But I didn't get my kiss she owes me," he said weakly, while Jeff shook his head.

"We have other things to worry about, besides that kiss. Looks like you might be getting a little more than a kiss."

"Your life is worth more than a kiss, even if it is pathetic," countered Randy, who managed to close the door, as I pushed the girls off of me.

"And stay out you worthless piece of…" I didn't finish my sentence, as Maryse covered my mouth with her hand that had my glove on. She kept a hold on my mouth, while I was trying to fire out words.

"That is not lady like to cuss at anyone, though he is a pain in the butt and deserve it, it is still not proper," Maryse scolded me, while I just rolled my eyes. She might not be the brightest canyon in the box, but she does act like a lady and tries to get Gail and me to do the same thing. We end up corrupting her at times, as the example of her cussing in French; we got her to do that, instead in English. Eve stuck her head into the room through the wall, as her and Victoria's room are next to ours.

"What is going on? We heard yelling, screaming, and a pop, telling us that Phil was around."

"You just solve the mystery," I said, finally getting Maryse to move her hand. She placed my glove back on my hand. "Phil does this to all the new girls that come here. He did it to Brie, which he nearly had to get hearing aids from her screaming that she done to him. He also bugged Elizabeth to the point that she set him on fire; after all she does have Phoenix like power. Oh yeah and he did the same thing to Layla, will try to, but she was too quick for him to try to teleport where she was," mentioned Eve, coming into the room. "Oh I forgot…" She phased back into her room and came back with Victoria with her. She let go of Victoria and sat on the bed next to Gail.

"Did he do that to you two?" I asked, while Victoria sat next to me.

"No, we were here way before him. He didn't bother with us, because we knew everything and knew that he messed with us, we will kick his butt," answered Victoria.

"And that we would tell any teachers or the headmaster for him being a punk," added Eve.

"He thought we were just goody-good shoes you can say." I just sighed and relax against the wall.

"How long does it take for him to give up this game?"

"It depends on Phil. He played the game with Elizabeth for a good month until she turned him black and crispy," Eve stated, as my jaw dropped.

"A month, I don't have that kind of patience to let him have his way!" I exclaimed pulling my doll back to my chest. Maybe I should have let the building dropped on me that day. I would save the trouble of having to deal with that asshole.

* * *

"Ugh, I thought Uncle Shawn wasn't going to give me any punishment," I spoke to myself, sweeping the empty hallway. I guess even knowing the headmaster, still doesn't mean I get off free from what I did to Punk. It would make other students think I in it with the headmaster. So my punishment, cleaning up the school for the next two weeks, and what does Punk get, a warning now that is what I call unfair. I brushed from of my hair out of my face, as I rest against my broom. "Couldn't the school be small, it is going to take me all night to finish sweeping up the hallway." Punk walked by me, eating a candy bar. He dropped the wrapper on the floor, giving me a smirk.

"You miss a spot," he told me; giving a chuckle and continue on his way out of the building. I got off the broom, holding it tight in my hands, thinking if I grabbed onto it so tight, I would snap it in half.

"That stupid asshole, who does he think he is. I swear he is trying to make my life a living hell on purpose." I just sighed, knowing that it was pointless to do anything unless I want more weeks added. I just started to sweep again. "I feel like I'm Cinderella, just need some rags, little animals helping me, a fairy godmother, and a prince to come and sweep me away from this place," I mumbled to myself, continuing my work.

"You will still be far beautiful than her," I heard a deep voice spoke to me, as I looked up from my work. A handsome boy was standing in the doorway of a classroom, staring at me. He was buff and built, which suits him well. Short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes that I could get lost in them, which to tell you that I almost did. He looks like one of those wannabe rappers, but I don't care because I could see his muscle on his arms.

"Thank you," I answered him, feeling my face getting hot. I turned my head back to the floor, so he couldn't see.

"I have not seen you before here, so I'm guessing you are new here." He walked over to me and held his hand out. "I'm John Cena." I looked at his hand and placed my gloved hand into his.

"Melina Taker, I just started here yesterday."

"By the last name, I'm going to take a wild guess that you are the daughter of Mr. Taker." I removed my hand from his and placed it back on the broom.

"You are corrected."

"So may I ask why you are sweeping the hallway on your second day here?"

"I sort of used my powers against Punk and ended up here as my punishment, while he just gets a warning." John gave out a snort at my answer.

"Phil thinks he runs this school because he is the only one that knows how to teleport," he replied.

"Is he always cocky and a pain in the ass?"

"Pretty much, but that is Phil for you. If he was not those, he would be well loud." I gave out a little giggle and began to sweep again. "So I'm wondering what your powers are?"

"And I thought news would travel fast when everyone in the cafeteria saw me do to him." I stopped my sweeping and looked at him. "You want to take a guess just by looking at me." I mean I'm clothed from my neck all the way to my feet. I have to wear gloves to cover my hands, I'm just lucky that I don't wear a mask over my face.

"You are always cold and have the ability to shoot ices or something?"

"I have did that once and it was cool, no pun intend there. I can absorb mutant's powers and energies; also I can absorb human's energies as well with skin to skin contact." I waited for his reaction to try to avoid me, but he gave me a smile, which make me almost melt. He has cute dimples when he smiles.

"Cool, when not the touching part, but still you can use any powers with a touch. You get to explore your options, while everyone else is stuck with what they were born with," he told me, making me actually feel better. I have never thought of my powers in that way. I just called it a curse.

"You aren't scared of me?" Some of the students today wee avoiding me, because of what they saw in the cafeteria, except for Eve, Victoria, Randy, Jeff, and of course Punk. Gail and Maryse were used to my powers since we were little.

"Why should I be scared?"

"Some people here are because of what happened with Phil."

"Hell, they are a bunch of losers then. As long as you are you, then you have nothing to worry about. Sure, you have powers that are different, but that doesn't change you as a person." I gave him a smile.

"Thank you John, you actually made me feel better about my powers. Now if you can tell my powers to let me have control, then maybe I could wear a dress without having any fear of absorbing anyone," I joked with him. We both laughed, as I stopped first. "I should finish up here before dinner." I turned my back to him to finish my punishment.

"Do you need some help?" he asked me, as I spoke.

"If you could make everything clean in a flash," I joked with him. "I have been on this for the last two hours and I'm tried."

"Well I can't do that, but I do have super strength to lift things up, stamina so I don't get tired fast and durability, plus if you like I can turn into steel."

"You remind me of Orton."

"I don't spit out venom and the tongue thing." He tried to hiss like a snake, as I just broke down laughing.

"You are just too much," I told him.

"Hey I'm just lovable John."

* * *

My head was on the table, as we were eating dinner. I was exhausted from cleaning the school. Gail and Maryse just looked at me with a worry look on their face.

"I can't believe Headmaster Shawn gave you two weeks of cleaning the school and Phil gets nothing," said Gail, stabbing her fork in her salad.

"I went to have a word with Headmaster Shawn, but somehow it didn't go well. He kept reserving everything that I was saying on him with got me really confused," admitted Maryse, drinking her tea.

"It doesn't take much to get your confused, Maryse," I said, not lifting my head from the table. Eve and Victoria joined us at the table with a smile on their face.

"How was the punishment?" asked Victoria.

"I still say that the school should be small. It took forever to sweep up the hallways and some of the hallways were disgusting like nobody has ever been there," I replied, finally lifting my head up.

"I'm sorry that you got stuck with cleaning the school, at least you aren't on the roof cleaning up the gutter. I remember when my brother had to do that. He smelled like a skunk for a week," Eve spoke, while Gail stopped eating.

"There goes dinner," Gail spoke, pushing her plate away.

"This gross talk is not helping my figure," replied Maryse, finishing up her drink.

"You aren't even eating, Maryse and it's making you sick hearing this."

"Tea is considered food in my opinion."

"It is just a drink." I sighed, as the two were arguing about something dumb again. I swear sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them at times.

"Gail let it slide, you know that this is a battle that nobody will win," I told her, rubbing my temple. "Maryse, tea is not really a food in our times. It can still make you fat."

"What? I thought I was losing weight!" she cried, looking at her body. Eve and Victoria just laughed at us, while I looked at them.

"You will get used to us, believe me. This is a daily battle that we have." Eve smiled and looked up to see someone. She stood up and waved her hand.

"Hey get your butt over here and meet my new friends," she called out to the person and sat back down. "You girls are going to meet my brother, Mr. Stinky." The person came up to the table, as I looked up to see John standing there.

"Girls, this is my older brother John," introduced Eve, "John, these are my new friends, Gail," pointing to Gail, "Maryse," pointing to her, "and…"

"Melina, it's nice to see you again. I hope my dear little sister hasn't been a problem," he said, giving me a wink.

"Not at all," I answered him, giving him a smile. Gail and Maryse watched us interacted, as they turned to me, giving me a look. "What I met him out in the hallway earlier today." Eve motioned John to take a seat next to her, as he did.

"Yeah I gave her a little help in cleaning the hallway, it wasn't a big deal." I had a smile on my face, talking with John, while everyone at the table were watching us interact. I felt someone had their arm around my shoulder, as I turned my head to see Punk sitting next to me.

"Hello Princess," he told me, while I just rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to John. Punk looked over to John and smirked.

"Cena, male version," he said to clarify which sibling he was talking to.

"Brooks." We could all feel the air was getting thick at our table, with John and Punk staring at each other.

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Punk? I heard Elizabeth was looking for you, something along the line of 'I'm going to toast your ass'," spoke up Eve, giving him a mean look to beat it from our table, as I shrugged his arm off my shoulder.

"Please, Beth is just flaring up as usually," he replied, looking over to me, which I was just staring at John. "So Princess, did you have fun after school today?"

"Actually I did, thank you," I answered him, hoping he will go away.

"You sir, still owe me an apology for teasing me about my powers," pointed out Maryse to him. He looked over to her and just laughed.

"Yeah like that is going to happen, Bright Light." I just got Gail's salad plate in my hand and dumped it on his head.

"Quit making fun of my friends, you asshole," I threatened him, getting up from my table. I was trying to keep my anger in check, as I just marched out of the cafeteria. Gail hurried after me, while Maryse stood up.

"Green is a good color on you." With that, Maryse left to join us. Eve and Victoria were holding in their laughter, as John just chuckled.

"When will you learn that is not the way to getting girls to like you," joked John, while Phil gave him an evil look, getting the plate off his head.

"Shut it Cena."

* * *

"Honestly, he just helped me with my cleaning so I can get to dinner in time," I told them, while we were in our room. Gail and Maryse have been bugging me about John, since we left the cafeteria.

"You had the school girl smile when he came into view," pointed out Maryse, "That is a sign of a crush, according to Teen magazine."

"You think some magazine knows all the answer of life?" I asked her, while she had the magazine in her hand, showing me the page.

"It is under step three, having a smile on your face, when crush appears in the room. The magazine does not lie!" Gail threw a pillow at Maryse and spoke.

"I haven't seen you smile like that since you had that crush on Alberto," mentioned Gail, as I groaned.

"It was just a small crush, because he was smooth with the ladies, until I saw him using the same words that he did to me on April." I lay on my bed, looking at him. "I'm telling you that I don't have a crush on John." Gail and Maryse looked at each other for a second and back at me.

"Denial!" they both said at the same time. I groaned covering my face with my own pillow.

"Get over it!" Someone tapped on our window, as Gail went over to it and opened it. A small fox jumped into the room and turned into Victoria.

"Finally, I have been tapping on it for the past five minutes," she said, stretching her arms over her head.

"You could have used the door you know," pointed out Maryse.

"What is the fun in that? Anyways I have news about John." I grunted again, not wanting to hear about it. "He kept asking questions about you, Melina." I peeked away from my pillow, as Gail, Maryse, and Victoria looked down at me.

"Really!" I squealed in excitement, but managed to calm myself down, trying to act cool, "I mean, really now?"

"Melina just skip step four and went to step five, getting excited knowing her crush noticing her," read Maryse, while I pulled the magazine out of her hands and tossed it out the open window. "Hey!"

"So tell us, Victoria. What did John asked about our little Melina," gushed Gail, trying to get on my nerves.

"Well…" she began, as a voice called out to us.

"Hey did someone lose a Teen magazine?" We turned to the window and saw Jeff, hanging out of the window, holding the magazine.

"Me!" called out Maryse, running us over to get to the window. "Melina threw it out because she didn't like what it was telling her about her…" I threw a pillow at her to stop. "What is with you girls and pillows?"

"Thanks Jeff," I told him, thankfully that Maryse didn't tell him anymore than what he should know.

"Yeah…" he said, looking at us strange. "I was just walking by when this girly thing landed on my head. I figure it was out of your room, since it is the only window open."

"How sweet you climb all the way up to give this back to me." Maryse gave him a kiss on the cheek and smile. Jeff had a smile on his face and coughed to get his composure back.

"Well it was just a short flight up here," he admitted, trying to hide his blush. We saw his blush, except Maryse and giggled. "I better get down from here, before…" he didn't finish, as he was pulled from the window.

"Jeff!" we called out to him, running to the window. We looked down to see that Jeff sitting on the ground, tied up, as one of the teacher, Ms. Stratus, holding the light up rope around him.

"Jeffery Hardy, I'm disappointed in you trying to sneak into the girl's room at this hour," she scolded him, while he looked down.

"I was just…" he tried to speak with her, as she lifted him up with one of her fingers. Ms. Stratus has psychic powers, which she can make any weapon with her powers and she is also have telekinesis.

"Come on Jeffery let's get you back into your room. I will give you a warning for this, but next time, after school detention." She looked up at us. "And you girls closed the window."

"Yes, Ms. Stratus," we answered her, as Maryse waved at Jeff.

"Thanks again." He gave her a smile, as Ms. Stratus dragged Jeff back to his dorm. I closed the window, as Maryse hugged her magazine. "He is so nice in giving back my magazine, though I had another copy." Gail got the magazine in her hand and flipped the page and read something.

"Step seven; your crush will do anything for you, even get in trouble." We all looked at Maryse, who gave us a blank look.

"But John hasn't done that yet?" It just went over her head that Jeff has a crush on her. I placed a hand on my forehead, giving out a sigh, while Gail just hit Maryse over the head with the magazine. "What? He didn't." Victoria was going to explain to her, as I stopped her.

"It will take an act of God to get it through her head. She will figure it out," I told Victoria.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you enjoy this chapter everyone. I can tell you that they will begin their first day of training.**

**Don't forget to review! Hugs and Kisses and a bottle of Pepsi**

**Melina: If Papa is training us, we are doomed.**

**Maryse: I can't break a nail or get my hair fizzed!**

**Gail: I think that is the less of our worries... -all three girls look at Taker-**

**Taker: This is going to be fun for me.**


	5. Author's Note

Hey dolls, its me...yeah I know you are thinking that I'm dead bit I'm not.

I'm working on the stories...just everything got in the way. BTW, Royal Rumble was awesome yeah I'm a few months later on that.

But I will have new chapters up this week...finally and I knowtmy stories are saying the same thing.

Just wait for it! Thanks dolls and yeah maybe tonight...hehe!

Love from Eternalchi


	6. Chapter 5

**_I'm Alive! Yay! I finally getting this up. _**

**_Punk: About time, were you waiting for the next Royal Rumble_**

**_Me: Maybe..._**

**_Melina: Now we finally get to see what happen in our training session._**

**_Maryse: I could have use that time waiting for you for a new outfit._**

**_Me: Sorry, here is the next chapter...after months..._**

**_Gail: Eternalchi doesn't owe anything but memories, shirts, pictures, and DVDs of WWE_**

* * *

"Welcome girls to your first training session as elites," spoke my father in a strict voice. We were all dressed up in black cat suit, as we are stood in a row looking at him. "Headmaster Michaels has chosen you girls to do missions that will help mutants and humans alike." Maryse had her hand up, as my father groaned a bit. "I am not making any promises that your hair or nails will be intact and you are not excuse from any sessions from now to the end of time, Maryse." She dropped her hand, giving out a little pout. "We will be working on hand to hand combat, since most of your powers aren't shooting anything, with the exception of Maryse, if she can figure out how to not use them as glow in the dark accessary."

"Glow in the dark is coming back into style, Mr. Taker," defended Maryse.

"Since we do have an odd number, one of you will be training with him." He pointed his thumb back, as we looked to see it was Punk, giving us a wave. "And I know who will work well with him…" he began, as he looked at me. I just turned on my heels and started out of the training room. There is no way that I will be in the same room or worst have him as a partner for this training exercise.

"Melina Valentina…" my father stated, as I stopped. I turned to him, while he was giving me the look. The only look that would make me do what he wish, since one he is my father and two if I don't, he will grounded me to the next century. I sighed and came back to the group.

"I will do it if I can have my gloves off," I was about to remove them, as my father spoke.

"Keep them on at all time, until I instruct you remove them, Melina." I obeyed him, though I was not a happy camper. "Now get with your partner and I will teach you the basic." I walked over to Punk and looked away from him.

"Well Princess, looks like we are going to have some fun together. I will make sure that I don't hurt you too much, since I still need that kiss from you," he told me, while I was trying to keep my anger under control. I had my fist curled in a ball, looking at him with an evil look.

"You are never getting that kiss, hell, I never told you about a kiss to begin with, you little Punk," I told him, one word at a time.

"All right, let's begin some hand-to-hand combat," my father spoke, while I looked over to him. Phil took the chance in trying to get me off my feet. He tried to sweep my feet off, but I just jumped over him, giving him a smirk.

"Hello, I have been training by the best you know," I told him, putting my hands on my hip. If you think you can sneak up on Melina Valentina Taker, you have another thing coming or you just got lucky by pure luck.

"Oh I love a challenge, bring it on Princess."

"How long have they been at it?" asked Gail to Maryse, watching Punk and me continued to spar with each other. Maryse looked at her watch and sighed.

"An hour and twenty minutes, but I have to say they are perfectly matched." The rest of the girls were done sparring about thirty minutes ago, but not Punk and I. We were still trying to see who can get on their backs first. I nearly got Punk down, but he managed to keep up with me.

"Give up yet, Princess?" he asked, trying to catch his breath, as I did the same.

"Never," I told him, getting back on the defense, blocking one of his kick. I managed to land a punch on his chest, making him step back. I took this attempt in giving a spinning jump kick, making him stumble, yet he would not fall. I know that if I could take my gloves off, he would have been down for the count about an hour ago.

"Aren't you going to stop this, Mr. Taker?" asked Eve to my father, while he was enjoying this.

"Once Melina gets started, she won't stop until she wins," he replied. Punk got a kick on me, while I was stumbling back. I was still on my feet, while Punk made a kissing face at me.

"If you just give me one kiss then I will let you win," he teased me, while I just shook my head.

"I rather kiss a cactus." Gail, all of a sudden, grew white cat ears on the top of her head and a white tail. Her tail and ears were standing at attention, while Maryse looked and gasped.

"Gail, you have fur!" she exclaimed, as Gail hissed.

"I sense something different about Melina," she told Maryse, as my father looked over at Gail.

"What do you sense, Gail?" he asked, not bothering with the car ear and tail that she just developed. Before Gail could give a response something happened. I pulled back my arm and gave Punk a punch to the chest. He went flying across the room and bust through the metal wall and landing in the next training room, where the boys were training. I stood there in shock to see what my punch did. The girls' mouth dropped in amazement or shock, I couldn't tell because I was in shock myself. My father looked at the busted wall to see the boys staring at the hole that Punk's body created. It was so quiet in the room that you could hear some of the pieces of metal dropping onto the floor.

"Did I do that?" I asked, staring down at my hand in shock. I was happy that I finally put an end to my sparring with Punk, but I never would imagine sending him flying into another room. My good nature wants me to go and check on him, but my feet couldn't move from where I was standing. My father walked over to me and gave me a concern look.

"I believe that you just got a new power and from the looks of it, it's super strength," he told me, while I looked up at him.

"I don't want a new power. I don't even want my old power," I whispered to him, as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right Melina, we will help you to control your powers, but we have to confirm your new powers, along with Gail."

"Hey look what I can do!" exclaimed Maryse. We looked to see that she was floating on a light disc that she just created. She was trying to keep her balance, as it started to move around the room. "How do you stop this thing?" Maryse let out a scream, as the disc with her on it shot around the room fast. Maryse was on her knees, holding on to the side of the disc, screaming at the top of her lungs. Maryse zoomed straight at us, as my father and I ducked to avoid getting hit.

"You created the disc, Maryse!" yelled Gail, covering her cat ears, as Maryse's scream was too high pitch for her new developed ears. "You should know how to stop it."

"It didn't come with instructions!" My father got up fast, while I took my time to get back on my feet in case Maryse try that stunt again. My father lifted up his hands, as two black hands shot up from the ground and got a hold of the disc. Yet it didn't stop Maryse from flying off the disc, as she went flying to the ground. Before she did hit the ground, Jeff managed to fly in and catch her before she hit the ground.

"I got you, Maryse. You are…" he didn't get to finish speaking, as Maryse had her death grip around Jeff's neck, squeezing the life out of him.

"Thank you so much, Jeff. I didn't want to be flat as a pancake, than none of my outfits would fit me!" Jeff's face was turning blue, as Randy and Gail was trying to get Maryse's arm off his neck. I was arguing with my father about having new powers, as I hate my old ones. Phil was still passed out in the other room, while Victoria and Eve just stood there and watched.

"I can tell this year is going to be so much fun," Victoria told Eve, as she nodded in agreement.

"It will never be a dull moment at this school. I'm just wondering who is going to be the nurse office first." They looked at each other and spoke at the same time.

"Phil." Ms. Stratus came into the training room with Headmaster Michaels and John to see the sight in front of them.

"Did we miss something?" asked Shawn to Trish, as she sighed.

"John, you better get Dr. Neidhart, Mr. Jacobs, and Dr. Gabriel to help us clean this mess and take care of Philip once again," ordered Trish to John, as he just nodded and went to go get the staff members. Shawn walked over to Eve and Victoria.

"Is there is something that we need to know?" he asked.

"Well, Melina has developed super strength, thus having Phil being punched through the wall and knocked out, Gail now has cat ears and a tail, and Maryse can created an light disc to glide on, but she doesn't know where to begin and nearly crash to the ground, if Jeff didn't save her. Randy and Gail are currently trying to save Jeff from being choked to death by Maryse's grip," Eve told him in a nutshell what just happened.

"And that Melina and her father has been arguing for the past ten minutes," added Victoria.

"Okay seeing Marc and Melina argue isn't anything new to me, but new powers that is interesting. It looks like that this is going to be a fun year."

"Yes Headmaster, we agree." Dr. Neidhart entered the training room to see Phil knocked out in the other room through the hole.

"Eve and Victoria please come and help me get Phil to the medical room. I knew I should just reserve him a bed," Dr. Neidhart spoke, shaking her head.

I was sitting in a cold room, waiting for something or someone to come in. After fighting with my father for twenty minutes, Uncle Shawn convince Gail, Maryse, and me to go and get seen by Dr. Neidhart and Dr. Gabriel about our new powers and possible injury, mainly on Maryse for nearly crashing. The door opened up, as a man and my father came into the room. The man had brownish-blonde hair and pretty eyes, but the main thing that I notice is a pair of large angel wings coming out of his back. I was eyeing his wings, as he gave a little chuckle. I looked up in surprise and gave out a little blush.

"Sorry, but your wings are just so beautiful," I said to him, hiding my face from him.

"It is perfectly fine, Ms. Taker. Everyone always stare at my wings before me, except your father. He actually couldn't be around me for the first four months, because of the angelic smell," My father just snorted and looked over to Dr. Gabriel.

"Sorry that my power is from the underworld."

"I see, you are like an angel in a way and my father is the demon. I can see why you don't get along," I answered, as they both chuckle.

"But we get along well. Now Melina, I want to do some tests since you have developed a new power." He got a lead pipe and hand it to me. I just stared at it for a second.

"This is the perfect weapon to keep Punk away from me. I could bash him in the head with it."

"With the strength that you show in the training room, you might actually send him to coma for a year," my father countered my statement, as I looked up with him and gave him a shrug.

"So?"

"Ms. Taker, I need to you bend the pipe in half," said Dr. Gabriel getting his clipboard in hand. I looked at the pipe and back at him with a look on my face.

"Okay…this is a steel pipe! I just had one lucky punch on Punk; it doesn't mean that I have super strength."

"Please just bend the pipe."

"I don't want to bend this pipe, because I know that I can't."

"Melina, do what Dr. Gabriel ask you," my father told me, as I just stood up from sitting on the cold medical cot.

"And I'm telling you that I can't bend a steel pipe. Hell I have trouble bending a bendy straw!" I was mad, as I slammed the pipe onto the cot, only to break it in half with the force. I jumped in surprise to see the broken medical cot, as I know it was made out of steel. I stared at it, while Dr. Gabriel wrote down some notes.

"Interesting…" he said.

"I'm so sorry, Dr. Gabriel, I can fix it," I stated, getting on my knees to clean up the mess.

"Melina, that medical bay is really heavy and…" began my father, as I picked up a half of it with easy and one handed.

"What?" Dr. Gabriel and my father looked at me in amazement. "You never have seen a girl pick up something?"

"Not a girl that can hold up a half a ton medical bay," said Dr. Gabriel, jolting down more notes. I looked up to see that I was holding up half of the medical cot with ease and one handed too. I let out a scream and let it drop to the ground with a thump.

"I'm guessing she does have super strength," my father stated, "Looks like I'm going to have you pair up with Randy or John for now on."

"Have you absorbed anyone with super strength in the past?" asked Dr. Gabriel.

"Yeah Randy, but it was only twice. I have absorbed my father many times and believe me I put him out of work for a few days for taking a lot of his powers."

"Could be from your parents, your birth parents I should say."

"Dr. Gabriel, Melina doesn't know anything about her parents. Either do I, but usually powers don't get passed down from parents to child."

"You are right, but there are some rare cases that it does happen."

"Wonderful the bio parents made me a freak, no offense, but they could at least give me any power but the one that I absorb through skin contact." I just sat down on a chair and sighed.

"Ms. Taker, everything is going to be all right, I assure you. There are great trainers here at school to help you and your friends control your new powers. This is the time where more powers do develop and we will be here to assist you."

"Are you one of the trainers?"

"Heaven no, I'm actually one of the doctors in this school. Dr. Neidhart is my partner as well, yet she handles most of the sick and injury, while I handle the development of powers mainly. I do help with the sick and injury, but sometimes that my wings get in the way." Dr. Neidhart came into the room with her lab coat torn up.

"Dr. Gabriel, I need your help with Ms. Oullet. She can now turn her light discs into light discs with razor edges. She shred my lab coat and a few items in the room, plus she doesn't know how to turn it off!"

"Give her a magazine," my father and I stated to her. She looked at us strange.

"Maryse loves to read magazine. If she gets one, her attention will focus on the magazine, forgetting about any powers," I explained in further details. "How do you think that Gail and I get her to stop glowing in the middle of the night?"

I was standing across from John in the training room. My father wanted to test my new powers against someone with super strength too. I felt myself melting into John's eyes, as he gave me a smile. My father coughed to get our attention, as we turned to him.

"All right, let's see what you got. Mr. Cena, go metal and don't go too hard on my little girl or you will be cleaning gutters for the next year," threatened my father.

"Papa," I warned him, trying to hide my blush. John nodded and his body transform into steel. He was shiny and I think I could see my reflection. Maryse would be all over him to check herself out, if she was in the room. Currently she was sleeping off the medication that Dr. Gabriel and Dr. Neidhart gave her, as the light show of her powers was going haywire. Gail was back in her room, taking a cat nap.

"Come on Melina, I can take it so don't hold back," John told me, giving me a gentle smile. I couldn't hit him, I mean, he is smoking hot. I shook my head in fear that he might not like me hitting him and that I refuse to show my powers again. "Hey remember, I'm made out of steel. I won't feel anything, well I will but it will take a lot of power to knock me down."

"All right then," I said, getting into fighting stance. I was nervous to fight him, but I had to do it. He came running over to me, as I let out a scream and ducked his punch. "Are you crazy? You could have taken my head off!" He tried to give me another punch, as I managed to grab his hand with my gloved one. John tried to move from my grip, but I was holding on tight. We actually tried to move each other, but we were not moving an inch. We pulled away from each other; I was getting out of breath, while he looks fresh as a daisy. He threw another punch at me, while I ducked. I hurried over to the corner removing my gloves. If he wants me to give him everything that I go, so be it. I turned to face him, showing off my bare hands.

"Let's go," I said, swinging my fist at John. He dodged my fists, knowing that if I touched him, I will drain him.

"Melina, what in the world are you doing?" yelled my father, seeing that my hands were bare.

"John said don't hold back, so I'm not." I moved forward to John, as something stupid happens. I tripped on my own shoe lace, as I went crashing into John at full speed. We crashed onto the ground, while I was on top of him. I groaned in pain and embarrassment, while I looked up at my father. "Maybe I should hold back a bit," I joked at him, but he had a shock look on his face. I tilted my head at him, wondering what is going on. "Papa?"

"Melina," he spoke, pointing down. I looked down to see John looking up at him, with my bare hand on his steel arm. I blink once; I blink twice, as everything was coming to me. I just touched John's skin with mine.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry John," I cried out to him, still leaving my hand on his arm. "I should have kept my gloves on, because my klutziness was bound to do something like this." John looked at me with a weak smile.

"So does it take you forever to absorb my powers or what? Should I been feeling weak, sick, or both?" I gasped in surprise and removed my hand from his arm. I didn't feel anything different when I touched him. I placed my hand again on his arm and I didn't feel anything.

"Papa!" I yelled for him, getting up on my feet again and rushing over to him. "I didn't absorb John, maybe I got my powers under control!" I was so happy that I didn't absorb anyone that I gave him a hug. My father was going to return it, but he felt his energy and power draining from my hands touching his arm. He ripped away from me, dropping to his knees. "…or not?"

"Mr. Cena, get Dr. Gabriel so he can examine Melina and get Dr. Neidhart so she can examine me," he gasped to John, trying to keep awake. John got up and ran to get help, as I started to cry.

"Papa, I didn't mean…"

"I know, Melina, plus it's strange that you can touch John without draining him, but still is able to drain me." I wasn't listening to him, as I kept crying.

"I just want to be normal," I mumbled through my tears. Everything was getting blurry through my tears, as I suddenly started to feel light headed. I bet it was because I was crying hard, as I started to slowly fall. I felt arms wrapping around me, as everything just went black.

* * *

**_AN: Yay I actually update so proud of myself._**

**_Punk: You still made me look like a wimp_**

**_Me: Maybe..._**

**_Melina: New powers...wonderful, but at least I knocked Punk, plus I can touch John in his steel form_**

**_Gail: I smell romance_**

**_Punk: I just smell something funky_**

**_Maryse and Gail: Jealous_**

**_Find out next time, dolls! Remember to please review! Please!_**


End file.
